Talk:Zenaida
WTH????? I did all the stupid missions to get here so I can access all the factions non-elite skills. When I try to talk to her she keeps going on about Kurziks wanting to kill people and won't let me train any skills. I'd say an explaination of what you have to do to get her to let you train would be REQUIRED info to make this page useful. if not just delete it. :See Kurzick-Luxon border. -- Gordon Ecker 00:01, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :: Thanks for clearing that up. I was pretty ticked when I wrote the first post and i'm only mildly settled down by the response. As a player who only PVE's to support my pvp chars by unlocking skills and so forth it seems really unfair that I can't access this trainer becuase of what faction my guild is. After all I suffered through getting there. To me that ought to be enough. It has nothing to do with your guild's alignment. Which side you're counted as for the purposes of interacting with NPCs depends solely on your personal Kurzick/Luxon faction. Just get your faction up for whichever side is holding it at the moment. Arshay Duskbrow 02:36, 9 October 2006 (CDT) :Are there really skills that are exclusive to Zenaida? I don't remember having to wait for Harvest Temple to shift to the right side to buy any skils, but I got most of the factions skills fairly soon after Factions was released so I could be wrong. According to Harvest Temple every other Factions skill trainer is missing 5 skills per profession, but it doesn't say they're all missing the same 40 skills. -- Gordon Ecker 21:53, 19 October 2006 (CDT) ::In fact they're not missing the same 40 skills, as I've had to go to Zin Ku Corridor for some skills and Kaineng Center for others. I strongly suspect that all non-elite Factions skills are available from trainers in Kaineng City. -- Gordon Ecker 16:24, 25 October 2006 (CDT) :::Only for Core Professions. There are definitly Assasins and Ritualists skills that aren't in Kaineng (before unlock). --Theeth (talk) 17:17, 25 October 2006 (CDT) ::::Does that include Michiko, Akane, Tombo and Yokuni? If there are any skills that all four Kaineng City trainers lack, I strongly suspect that Ossian and Zytka have them. -- Gordon Ecker 17:38, 25 October 2006 (CDT) Here's what you do: Spend all your faction Have someone guest you to their guild. Participate in Alliance. Win 1 battle. Go train. Confirmations Note: offers the same skills as Kamilla at Zos Shivros Channel (until proven otherwise). --Erszebet 18:37, 11 April 2007 (CDT) Confirmed Skills that are confirmed being taught w/o unlock: Indistinguishable These skills cannot be tested to see if this trainer offers them, because both Canthan and Tyrian characters are required to learn them before reaching this trainer. Note that for Core Professions, skills currently marked as indistinguishable might become testable with the release of new Campaigns if new profession tutorials give different skills. * Healing Signet, Frenzy * Power Shot, Troll Unguent * Healing Breeze * Deathly Swarm, Vampric Gaze * Ether Feast, Empathy * Aura of Restoration, Flare * Death's Charge, Fox Fangs, Shadow Refuge, Twisting Fangs, Unsuspecting Strike * Brutal Weapon, Channeled Strike, Generous Was Tsungrai, Union, Pain Needs Checking The following skills need someone who does not have them unlocked yet to perform checking, to explicitly confirm either the trainer does or doesn't offer the skill: